Miscellaneous unorganized material/WDAY-TV
WDAY-TV, digital channel 21 (virtual channel 6), is the ABC affiliate television station for Fargo, North Dakota. The station serves the southern half of the Fargo-Grand Forks television market, with WDAZ-TV serving the northern half. It broadcasts from a 1,000 foot tower located near Amenia, North Dakota. The station is owned by Forum Communications of Fargo, which also owns WDAY Radio and The Forum of Fargo-Moorhead. Fargo CW, a CW affiliate is carried on a digital subchannel of WDAY (channel 6.2 PSIP). Fargo CW is carried on most cable systems in the Fargo-Grand Forks market. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WDAY-TV&action=edit&section=1 edit History WDAY-TV went on the air for the first time in 1953 as the third television station in North Dakota, and the first in the eastern part of the state. It was originally an NBC affiliate, but shared ABC programming with KXJB-TV until KXGO-TV (channel 11, later KTHI-TV and now KVLY-TV) signed on in 1959. It swapped affiliations with KTHI and became an ABC affiliate in 1983, a year after former sister station KSFY-TV switched from NBC to ABC. Unlike rivals KXJB and KVLY, WDAY-TV is all but unviewable in the northern part of the market, including Grand Forks. It must conform its signal to protect CBC Television's Winnipeg station, CBWT, which signed on a year after WDAY-TV. To solve this problem, it signed on semi-satellite WDAZ-TV in 1967. WDAZ-TV identifies as a station in its own right, producing its own newscasts and airing its own commercials. However, it rebroadcasts most of WDAY-TV's syndicated programming, and the two stations often share news stories. WDAZ serves the northern part of the Fargo-Grand Forks market, while WDAY-TV serves the southern portion. In 1998, WDAY-TV launched a cable channel carrying The WB 100+ and The WB programming. The channel became "Fargo CW", and became available over the air as a digital subchannel of WDAY-TV. Fargo CW also carries programming from The CW Plus. In 2007, WDAY began broadcasting in high-definition. WDAY-TV is one of the few stations in the country that still signs off at night. It goes off the air after the 1:06 am rebroadcast of WDAY News at 10 and does not air World News Now, it is also best-known for pre-empting most NBA Countdown shows on Sunday Mornings for Paid Programming. Its daytime schedule includes the long-running sitcom Coach. WDAY-TV is one of the western most stations in the country whose callsign begins with W. Most stations west of the Mississippi begin with K, however WDAY radio licensed its call letters before the U.S. government moved the K-W boundary in 1923 from the state borders between 102 and 104 degrees West longitude (including the North Dakota-Montana border) to the Mississippi River. WDAY will broadcast in digital format only, effective June 12, 2009.[1] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WDAY-TV&action=edit&section=2 edit News and sports WDAY-TV produces local newscasts during Monday through Friday at 6:00am, 5:00pm, 6:00pm, and 10:00pm, Saturdays at 5:00pm, 6:00pm, and 10:00pm, and a Sunday newscast at 10:00pm. The morning newscast, First News, at 6:00am Monday through Fridays, is simulcast on WDAZ-TV. The station also broadcasts some North Dakota State University football and basketball games as well as WDAZ-produced University of North Dakota hockey games. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WDAY-TV&action=edit&section=3 edit News team http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WDAY-TV&action=edit&section=4 edit Current on-air staff Anchors *Kerstin Kealy (Weekday Co-anchor of 6PM and 10PM Newscasts/Producer) *Dana Mogck (Weekday Co-anchor of 6PM and 10PM Newscasts) *TJ Nelson (Weekday Anchor of 5PM Newscasts / Producer) *Chastity Walberg (First News Anchor/Producer) *Kelsey Soby (Weekday Anchor of 5PM Newscasts) *Travis Skonseng (Weekend Co-Anchor) *Stephanie Goetz (Weekend Co-Anchor) Meteorologists (Weather) *John Wheeler (Chief Meteorologist - Weekday Evenings) *Daryl Ritchison (Meteorologist - Weekday Mornings and Midday) *Rob Kupec (Meteorologist - Weekends) Sports *Dom Izzo (Weekdays) *Matt Warner (Weekends) Other *Christina Vaughn(Reporter) *Kevin Wallevand (Feature Reporter) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WDAY-TV&action=edit&section=5 edit Past on-air staff *Marv Bossart, News Anchor 1958-2000 *Najla Amundson, News Anchor (now Media Relations Director for NDSU) *Austen Schauer, Weekend Anchor (now at KVRR) *Kip Hines, Weather (now at KVRR). *Rich Lodewyk, Sports Anchor *Steve Hallstrom, Sports Anchor *Justin White, Weekend Sports Anchor *Lon Francis *Karena Lunday *Dana Turtle, Meteorologist (now at WSYX-TV) Columbus, Ohio *Maureen Zimmerman *Kathy Reynolds *Eric Widmann *Stacie Schaible (now at WFLA-TV) Tampa, Florida *Steve Bergeson, Reporter *Jack Sand *Jim Shaw, News Director (now at KVRR) *Ed Schultz http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WDAY-TV&action=edit&section=6 edit News/station presentation http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WDAY-TV&action=edit&section=7 edit Newscast titles *''WDAY NewsCenter 6'' (1980s-1999) *''WDAY News'' (1999-present) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WDAY-TV&action=edit&section=8 edit Station slogans *''Your News Leader'' (1996-present) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Television.svg This film, television or video-related list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it with reliably sourced additions. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WDAY-TV&action=edit&section=9 edit Fargo CW Fargo CW is a cable-only station with WB affiliation, and branded as "WBFG", a designation going back to its launch as a station transmitting the The WB 100+ distant network schedule to the area over cable exclusively. When The CW launched in September 2006 WBFG switched over to the distant The CW Plus schedule and eventually moved onto WDAY-DT2 to provide all viewers CW service in the area. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WDAY-TV&action=edit&section=10 edit Translators WDAY is broadcasted on the following translators (low-powered rebroadcasters): *K02DD Channel 2 Jamestown, ND *K02MM Channel 2 Fergus Falls, MN http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WDAY-TV&action=edit&section=11 edit See also *WDAY (AM) *WDAZ-TV *The Forum of Fargo-Moorhead http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WDAY-TV&action=edit&section=12 edit External links *WDAY website *Fargo CW *Query the FCC's TV station database for WDAY **Query the FCC's TV station database for K02DD **Query the FCC's TV station database for K02MM *BIAfn's Media Web Database -- Information on WDAY-TV *Program Information for WDAY at TitanTV.com #'^' Congress delays digital TV conversion, The Forum, Fargo ND, February 5, 2009